Redemption Of Champions
by SpaceBabe69
Summary: John is the new champion, he must defeat the evil forces of Mareth to save his people./ Base of Corruption Of Champions if that wasn't clear :) Gonna be more than just a Bad End story so enjoy the ride.
1. Arrival

**My first fanfiction so don't be hating too much lol **

**And before anyone complains this story is rated M for a reason so if things get graphic at parts don't come bitching to me about it in reviews.**

* * *

Waking up with a thick red member in his face wasn't exactly how John thought his trial as the new champion would begin.

"So another filthy human comes through to our world."

He had imagined it would be bad but this was just ridiculous.

"I'll enjoy turning you into my toy."

And then there was this guy. The short red thing with a 12 inch member, gloating about his current "conquest".

"Fine don't talk, I'll be making you scream later."

Oh how fun it is to watch idiots dig their own graves.

"Come on you little prick you're coming back to meet my master!" He grabbed a hold of Johns white hair.

Without warning John stood up, the imp being pulled up with him and yelping in surprise. Their eyes now level, the imp still holding on his hair and looking deep into the humans red eyed and brown skinned face.

"Let. Go." Was all he said.

The imp swallowed nervously and complied, releasing his grip and falling. But before he could hit the ground John swung his leg forward, punting the stupid little bastard through the air.

"GAAAGH FUCK!"

"Dumbass." John grunted as the imp howled in pain while flying into the nearby bushes.

"FOOL!" The imp shouted from a safe distance as he picked himself up, "You will bow before master Zetaz soon I swear it!" The pathetic creature ran, fleeing into the nearby forest.

John sighed and shook his head as the creature left. Dusting off his comfortable clothing and grabbing his large bag he headed for the clearing just outside the massive portal that led back to the human world. His objective was to defend it and destroy the demons that might threaten his kind.

Simple enough?

Pushing doubts aside he started setting up camp, figuring he was gonna be here for a while.

* * *

**Some chapters will be long, others short. Either way I intend to see this through until the end even if Fenofox hasn't made one yet lol review if you feel like it :3**


	2. Rathalzul

**So my reviewers asked, so I shall answer. **

**Corruption of Champions is a text literotica game created by Fenofox in which you make a character and delve into the world of demons to destroy them and protect your people. In this world almost everything turns to sex, the food you eat can make you become like the demons you fight. **

**EX: Minotaur blood will eventually turn you into a minotaur.**

**Most events in this story are based around that, all characters and cities will be taken directly from the game aside from a couple of OCs. I cannot explain much more without ruining the story but feel free to ruin it yourself by finding and playing the game it's free online XD**

* * *

Two days after arriving here John had discovered a forest, a desert, and a lake. Not bad considering he did it all without getting caught by any Imps, slime girls, or Nagas prowling in those areas. He still had no weapons, using only his fists to deal with anything that tried to attack him. Which was okay because in the human world he'd been training to become a guard, and he'd been in more than a few bar brawls...

After eating a small breakfast he stood up and began walking towards the lake, planning the circle it and try finding another that might be able to help him.

Upon arrival at the waters edge he looked around to make sure no one was following him. Though it would be hard to tell anyways because a thick fog surrounded the entire place.

It wasn't until after nearly an hour of walking that he spotted something of interest. A small rowboat on the edge of the waters, resting upon the shallows. As John started walking towards it he heard a faint bubbling nearby. His curiosity getting the better of him he headed for it, and sure enough just beyond the nearby brush was a small figure, cloaked and hunched over a cauldron full of bubbling viscous liquid.

Clothed in tattered robes that obscured most of his figure, John could nontheless see a rat-like muzzle protruding from the shadowy hood that concealed most of his form. A simple glance behind him confirmed his suspicions - it was some kind of rat-person. He seemed oblivious to John's presence as he stirred, a neat stack of beakers and phials sat in the dirt to his left. John saw a smile break across his aged visage, and he said, "Come closer child. I will not bite."

Apprehensive of the dangers of this unknown land, John cautiously approached.

"I am Rathazul the Alchemist. Once I was famed for my miracle cures. Now I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the increasing amounts of corruption that taint its waters," he said as he pulled back his hood, revealing the entirety of his very bald and wrinkled head.

"My name is John," The human replied calmly, "I have come from the human realm to solve the demon crisis and prevent any from entering my world."

"Another champion..." He sighed dejectedly, "I am not sure what I can do for you, youngling. This world is fraught with unimaginable dangers, and you're just scratching the surface of them... You should go home, abandon these forsaken lands."

"I am well aware that I may never return to my world," John replied grimly, "But I can't go home, not until I fall or my job is done."

"... Come here boy." He grunted and walked towards his small tent, John followed him over with a raised eyebrow. Rathazul came out holding a long white case with golden lock, upon opening it John gasped in shock at what he saw.

A sword. But not just any sword, this blade had to be blessed by the divines! It's edge shined with a heavenly white silver and it's handle golden and jewel encrusted. But there was something else, as John looked at the blade he felt a calmness to him, the familiar feeling of lust he'd had since arriving was completely gone.

"Take it." The ratman ordered, "Try to lift the blade."

John looked at him suspiciously but nodded. Reaching out and wrapping the fingers of his right hand around it's hilt, it was at that moment Rathalzul's eyes glimmered with interest. He smirked faintly as John lifted the blade from it's case and examined the edge with great care.

"Your camp, it is near the portal yes?"

John nodded, lowering the blade and tried to hand it back but Rathalzul would have none of it, a great smile breaking across his old lips.

"It has been a very... Very long time since one able to hold the blade came into this realm," The rat said with a kind smile, "And even longer since one would so willingly return it, I don't know what it is about you youngling, but you give me hope for my homeland."

"Uh... Thank you, sir." He nodded his head respectfully.

"If you would permit me, I would like to help you." Rathalzul continued.

"Well, what can you do?" John asked curiously as Rathalzul handed him the sword belt and sheath for the divine blade.

"I am an alchemist," He explained, already beginning to pack his things while John sheathed the beautiful sword, "I can cleanse corrupt objects for you or create magical potions that may come in handy."

John thought it over for a few moments, watching the rat man pack his things with haste. And after deciding he began to help him pack, "I would be honored to have your aid Rathalzul." He smiled with a respectful bow.

"HA!" The rat let out a short laugh and patted his back, "None of that lad, it is I who will be bowing to you once you kick that evil witch Lethice off her thrown!"

John chuckled, "I appreciate the support, but who is Lethice?"

Rathalzul raised an eyebrow before chuckling as well, "Ah, I see there is still much you do not know, come, once we reach your camp I will explain what I can."

John nodded, the two setting off towards the tiny camp he called home.

* * *

**Also thanks for the reviews everyone :D**


End file.
